


Killing Barry丨杀死巴里

by IreneSheng



Series: 杀死巴里丨Killing Barry [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, CSI Barry, M/M, Obsession, Stalker, inspired by Killing Eve, serial killer eobard
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: Barry Allen is a new CSI in CCPD and obsessed with his own white whale, while no one else believe in there is a serial killer with no pattern and specific type of victim. When Barry studied the killer by himself, he got noticed by Eobard, the mystery serial killer pining for being noticed. And Eobard fell in love with Barry in a psychopath's way.中城普通CSI巴里一直在调查他自己的白鲸，一名没有特定模式的连环杀手。没有其他人相信这个杀手存在，在独自调查的过程中，巴里引起了这名杀手艾尔伯德的注意。而艾尔伯德爱上了他。





	1. Going down, party time

**Author's Note:**

> I' m inspised by Killing Eve.  
> 灵感来自《杀死伊芙》

“这两件案子是有联系的。”巴里激动地把现场照片摊在桌子上。  
辛格队长摇摇头，“作案手法不同，受害人也没有共同点，艾伦，真实案件的联系不是你贴上去的漂亮红丝带。”  
他说服不了CCPD里的任何一个人，巴里气恼地回到法证办公室把新案件的现场照片贴到了他的解密墙上。他仔细研究过墙上的每一件案子，虽然没有任何规律可循，但每当巴里·艾伦站在这面墙前他就感到所有的死者都在朝他低语，描述着同一个杀手。巴里拿过一旁的档案盒，再次开始翻找。他认为凶手早就开始了犯罪，并且已经追索到了十几年前的案子，越多案子被发现就越能帮他找出凶手。  
巴里不打算给这个连环杀手起什么时髦又酷炫的名字，那是业余又想吸引眼球的媒体才会做的事，但他心中确实把这个凶手称为他的“白鲸”。他又找到了一件疑似是白鲸犯下的案子，但是年代过于久远，档案盒里有一些证据和文件已经佚散。巴里抄起桌子上的笔记本电脑，迅速打开红贴网上的中城专区，发帖希望能找到和当年的案件有关的人。  
帖子石沉大海是常见的事，但巴里下班回家后仍旧忍不住时不时查看他的手机，希望有人能给他提供一些线索。  
乔敲了敲他的房门，巴里知道肯定又是要和他谈追查“白鲸”的事，他也知道一些人在背后嚼舌根说他在哗众取宠，但这一切都只加重了巴里要找出“白鲸”的决心。  
“我知道你要和我谈什么，乔。”巴里躺在床上抓起柔软蓬松的枕头挡住了自己的脸。  
“巴里，一个持续犯案了十几年并且依旧保持活跃的连环杀手是不可能全无痕迹的。”  
“二十几年。”  
“什么？”  
巴里抛开枕头坐了起来，“他的活跃时间不是十几年而是二十几年，我刚找到一件案子……”  
“巴里。”乔打断了巴里的话，“听听你在说什么，‘活跃了二十几年’，就算他二十几岁就开始犯案，他现在至少也四十多岁了。”  
乔走后巴里把自己摔在了床上。他看了看手机，还是没有任何回复，心灰意懒的巴里打开电脑，继续写那篇追踪大脚怪的博文。写着写着他逐渐沉了进去，等反应过来，时间早已过了午夜。巴里习惯性地拿起手机查看消息，帖子下的回复瞬间赶走了他的睡意——  
“我对这个案子有些了解，想聊聊吗？”  
回帖人的网名叫极速教授。  
巴里打开了私聊界面，发了一条“你睡了吗？”，忐忑地等待对方回复。  
“还没。”极速教授的消息气泡迅速弹了出来，“你为什么要追查这么老的案子？”  
“只是个人兴趣。”巴里迅速回答，“你都知道些什么？”  
“我记得这个案子最后的结果是吸毒过量。”  
“那只是表象，白鲸故意留下了一个巨大的破绽——那个注射器，注射器针头的直径和死者身上的伤口不符。”巴里快速敲击着手机屏幕，“还有其他的案子，现场都有一样不符合现场情况的证物。”  
网络那头沉默了，巴里担心对方把自己当成了脑子有问题的阴谋论者。  
“听起来有点荒唐。”  
巴里的心沉了下去。  
“但是你能和我说说吗，我觉得挺有意思的。”  
这是巴里发现白鲸以来第一次有人肯定他的想法，他和极速教授聊了一夜以至于早上又睡过了头，迟到还被辛格队长逮了个正着。  
今天中城比较平静，没有巴里需要出的现场。他总忍不住想着极速教授的邀请——也许我们下午能一起喝个咖啡，我有些东西想给你。


	2. can’t take my eyes off you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 逆闪/OMC 暗示

艾尔伯德揉捏着自己的鼻梁，学生狗屁不通的论文让他在心里用无数种有趣的手法把他们杀死了千万遍。手机上的RSS订阅提示声吸引他的注意力，居然有人在红贴上询问他的一桩旧案的信息，他以为人们已经都忘记了那些案子。多讽刺啊，他每次都会故意留下线索，但那些愚蠢的警察总会无视掉。艾尔伯德鬼使神差地给那个“闪电”留了言，但半晌都没有回复。  
闪电的消息气泡弹出的时候，艾尔伯德都打算休息了。百无聊赖之中却还是回复了闪电，对方的话让一阵震颤顺着他的脊背爬下——终于有人注意到了他故意留下的那些痕迹。年逾不惑，就连杀戮都开始让他觉得兴致缺缺的艾尔伯德好像再次找回了第一次用刀子破开皮肤、肌肉和骨骼的阻拦直达内脏时，源源不断分泌出的多巴胺和肾上腺素带来的愉悦感和兴奋感。飘飘然的感觉让他约了闪电去喝咖啡。  
艾尔伯德坐在吉特斯咖啡店对面的餐馆里，餐馆巨大的落地橱窗把对面咖啡店的一切都如实暴露在他眼里。艾尔伯德看了看手表，秒针一格一格缓慢地走动，逼近他和闪电约好的时间。  
一个在白色T恤外罩了一件红黑格子衬衫的二十出头的年轻人跑到了吉特斯门口，他撑着膝盖平复了胸膛急促的起伏，看了看自己的腕表。艾尔伯德只能看到他的侧脸和用发胶整齐服帖地固定好的棕发。直觉告诉他，这个青年就是闪电。  
他很漂亮，艾尔伯德想，渴望对方能转过来让他看到正脸。  
青年像是听到他的渴望一样开始四下张望，寻找极速教授。艾尔伯德情不自禁地舔了舔嘴唇，大口吞下杯子里的威士忌酸酒，却目不转睛地盯着青年走进吉特斯。他捞出樱桃含进嘴里再用牙齿碾碎，混了酒香的樱桃爆裂开来，香甜的汁液洒满了整个口腔。舔掉牙齿上沾染的红色果肉，艾尔伯德起身离开了餐馆，他掏出手机给闪电留言：对不起，我今天突然要加班，没办法和你一起喝咖啡了。  
艾尔伯德穿过川流不息的马路走进了吉特斯，他注视着站在队伍末端等待的青年，沉默地站在他身后。青年正低着头看他刚发过去的信息，而他的眼睛却被青年弯曲的白皙后颈吸引住了。青年的身高和他相差无几，他只要凑上去低下头就能……  
“先生，请问您也要什么？”  
青年想都没想“中杯，黑咖啡，不要奶，不要糖。”  
“请问先生您的名字？”  
“艾伦。”  
艾尔伯德看着全无察觉已经把姓氏暴露给他的青年拐去另一条队伍等待自己的咖啡，对着店员说道：“中杯，黑咖啡，不加奶和糖。”  
“请问您的名字？”  
“威尔斯。”

艾尔伯德密切地观察着巴里的一举一动，他看着巴里一边和店员道谢接过咖啡，一边接起一个电话。  
“怎么了，乔？”  
“好，我马上过去。不过我得先回局里一趟取证物箱。”  
站在巴里身后的艾尔伯德啜了一口自己的咖啡，局里？证物箱？他漂亮的小东西居然是一名CSI吗？他敛去自己眼中的笑意，事情愈发有趣了。  
艾尔伯德跟在巴里身后去了案发现场，他站在远处看着巴里脱掉那件格子衬衫换上印有CCPD法证实验室字样的夹克然后撩起明黄色的警戒线拎着证物箱走进现场。艾尔伯德走了过去，警方的拖车大敞着后门，一般没有人会想从这里顺手牵羊，艾尔伯德看了看四周，所有人的注意力都在前面的案发现场上。他低下身拿走了巴里刚换下的衬衫。他嗅了嗅衬衫领口，为巴里糟糕的须后水选择皱起了眉。  
艾尔伯德步行去了中城的红灯区，站在昏黄的路灯下点燃了一根烟，看着不知名的黑色小飞虫扑到路灯的玻璃罩上烫死。神情隐晦的男人悄悄走进，站在旁边和艾尔伯德一起吞云吐雾，“你想要什么？”  
“我想要一个棕发绿眼身高185左右的年轻男孩。”


	3. Oh baby don‘t you know I suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is on.

从劫案现场出来还没多久巴里又得赶去下一个现场，他真的该说服局长增加对法证实验室的预算了。

巴里走进酒店套房，正在检查尸体的凯特琳抬头看了巴里一眼，“晚上好，巴里。”

“晚上好，凯特琳。”巴里环视现场，“太干净了……”

“没错。”凯特琳站起来，指着死者脖子上狰狞的刀口，“一刀毙命，没有任何犹豫，非常干净。”

巴里小心翼翼地绕开了那片吸饱了血液的地毯，低下头查看扔在地上造型可怖的假阳具，“他……”

“有性行为痕迹。”凯特琳招呼警员进来抬走尸体，“死者是棕发绿眼，巴里。”

巴里一边把假阳具装进证物袋一边不解地看向凯特琳。

“身高185左右，瘦削，棕发，绿眼的年轻男性。这是这周第二起类似的案子了，你符合受害者的模式，巴里。”凯特琳紧张地抱住手臂。

“棕发，瘦削，棕眼，年轻漂亮的女性，凯特，你符合大部分案件受害人的模式。为什么你和乔都那么紧张？”

“我不知道，直觉？”凯特琳叹气，“我看到死者的时候甚至有一瞬间觉得那是你。”

巴里看了一眼手机，“啊哈，西斯科找出这次的死者身份了，是一名平面模特。上一起案子的死者是男妓，我想我们可以排除掉凶手是在针对性工作者了。”

                                           

巴里一边等待离心机的工作结束，一边翻看着现场照片。一名死者死于暗巷，一名死在高级酒店的大床上，共同点除了外表就是手法——毫不犹豫的一刀割喉毙命。巴里看着死者胸口瘀伤显现出的膝盖痕迹，凶手一定是这样压着他们，看着他们的生命逐渐随着血液一起流失。一周两起，这个频率太高了，巴里想着，不太符合常见的连环杀手模式。

模式……巴里抓住了脑中的那一丝违和感，不对，这不可能，白鲸犯下的案子之中从来都没有涉及过性这个元素，而这两起案子最明显的就是性。

这周第三起案子发生之后，整个舆论环境逼得CCPD焦头烂额。完全符合受害人模板的巴里不得不连续几晚在犯罪地图学专家画出的凶手可能出没的地点瞎晃做饵。几次错误警报（和缺乏的睡眠）把巴里和后备小队搞得精疲力竭后，这个被媒体称为“绿眼睛收集者”的连环杀手就销声匿迹了。

巴里收起报纸，在心里不断吐槽绿眼睛收集者这个称号，听起来好像凶手的犯罪特征是挖掉别人的绿眼睛一样。警局终于觉得用饵钓鱼这个办法没用肯放巴里回家了，刚刚艾瑞斯拿着录音笔进来问能不能向巴里采访一些第一手资料好完成她这学期的新闻学作业，巴里当然拒绝了，把调查中的案子透露给媒体是任何一个正直的警察都不会做的事。巴里坐在床上浏览网页上各种关于绿眼睛收集者的推测，时不时把一些有趣的理论摘出来。乔敲了敲他的房门，把刚收到的包裹拿给巴里。

巴里奇怪地翻出剪刀割开纸箱，他最近没有在网上订购任何东西。纸箱里面是一个精致的纸盒，孔雀蓝色的缎带打成一个蝴蝶结，下面压了一个信封。

上面写着，“给艾伦先生”，是非常工整漂亮的花体，而且还散发着清淡宜人的木质调香气。

巴里愈发好奇，他拆开暗红的漆印，取出了信件——

> “亲爱的艾伦先生：
> 
> 这是一份邀请。
> 
> 我注意到你是唯一一个发现我存在的人，所以特意邀请你来和我完成一个有趣的游戏。线索都在纸盒里，如果你能顺利解开其中的谜题，你就能从我手里救下一条性命，如果不能，我就会从你那里拿走一些东西。
> 
> 另外，你的服装品味和须后水选择都太糟糕了。除了线索，我还给你寄了一套衣服和一瓶适合你的须后水，希望你喜欢。
> 
> 爱你的，
> 
> 逆闪电。
> 
> 又及：我想你一定知道我为什么这么称呼自己。”

信封从巴里手中滑落跌倒地上，除了这封信之外还滑出了一沓照片，有乔，有艾瑞斯，有凯特琳，有西斯科，其中意为再明显不过，他们都是逆闪电逼迫巴里和他一起玩游戏的筹码。


	4. You're so very special

艾尔伯德遗憾地放下手里的望远镜，巴里没有换上他送的礼物，而是立刻拉上了窗帘。  
他已经知道我在看着他了，艾尔伯德舔舔嘴角，想象巴里在他面前换上他挑选的衣服，不自在又羞赧。他想着巴里的绿眼睛，想象里面充满了他的倒影。  
那些代替品，艾尔伯德不屑地啧了一声，他不能说他不享受那些性，但他更爱割开他们的喉咙的时刻。他喜欢用膝盖压住他们的肩膀，看着那双绿眼睛里的光芒逐渐黯淡。艾尔伯德假想自己埋进巴里温热的身体里，缓慢有力地占有他，打碎他，把巴里变成自己的婊子。  
艾尔伯德的手机震动了一下，他露出了然的笑容。第一个谜题对巴里而言真的太简单了，艾尔伯德看着自己的私信界面，闪电的消息气泡弹了出来——为什么？  
他的巴里太甜了，艾尔伯德回复给巴里一个网址之后就丢掉了手机。他知道巴里正在追踪他的IP地址，如果他能看到巴里发现自己在用他家的无线网络时露出的惊讶表情就好了。艾尔伯德压了压帽檐，低头避开了附近的交通探头，等到他获胜，他想看巴里什么表情都可以。  
巴里撩开窗帘的一角仔细打量黑魆魆的室外，他当然发现了逆闪电使用的IP是从他家无线网络里分出去地址，差一点他就直接冲去室外找逆闪电了，但他还是谨慎地先在室内做观察。进入逆闪电发给他的网址还需要密码，巴里放缓了呼吸的速度，瞥了一眼逆闪电送给他的那身西装，忍住脊背上爬过的恶寒，继续在网络上检索“极速教授”这个ID留下的痕迹。这不是他擅长的领域，但是西斯科教了他不少。巴里踌躇了片刻，蹑手蹑脚地下楼离开了家门。  
夜已经深了，散发着生人勿进的寒气。巴里用手电筒扫过屋外的灌木丛，一边用自己的手机确定自己家无线网络的信号范围。丢在不起眼角落里的崭新手机吸引了巴里的注意力，他把它捡起来，按下主页键点亮的屏幕。壁纸是他发在脸书上的照片，原本是和艾瑞斯以及乔一起的家庭合照，但是其他两人已经被刻意裁掉就剩下巴里自己正在对着镜头微笑。巴里强忍下恶心，划开屏幕。手机里除了基础应用之外只剩红贴网的应用，巴里点开相册，不出他所料里面果然全是他发在脸书和ins上的照片，甚至还保存了他在领英上发布的简历。  
一封定时发送的邮件弹了出来，巴里点开里面的网址。“天啊，”巴里惊讶地张开眼睛，网页跳转去了一个视频页面，一个年轻女孩被捆在一把固定在地面的椅子上不断挣扎。她哭花了妆，晕开的眼线划出黑色的泪痕。她的背后除了一个正在倒数的LED屏幕外什么都没有。  
23：58：13  
巴里倒抽一口冷气，逆闪电的意思再明显不过——24个小时解开谜题，不然就要这个女孩子的命。

凯特琳被电话吵醒，天才蒙蒙亮，但是电话那边的话让她立刻清醒了——“绿眼睛收集者”回来了。她赶到现场，棕发绿眼的死者像是屠宰场里的肉猪一样被倒吊起来，尸身惨白，颈部割裂开的伤口向外翻卷边缘已经泛白。他身上的血已经被放了个干净，满地猩红让人根本无法下脚。  
他升级了，凯特琳想。  
“巴里呢？”凯特琳带好手套问警员。  
“艾伦还没来。”  
一种不祥感攫取了凯特琳的心脏，她给巴里拨了一个电话，直接转去了语音信箱。


	5. I'm biting my nails

巴里“借”走艾瑞斯放在客厅的笔记本电脑，随便试了两个密码就开了机。他一台电脑打开那段骇人的杀人倒计时直播，一台打开逆闪留给他的解密网址。受害女性还在不停地挣扎试图自救，没有音频数据让巴里没办法根据背景音来推理受害女性的所在地。解密网站的首页只有一个密码键入框和一组关于恺撒行军的计算题。答案就是密码似乎太过简单，但巴里还是从抽屉里拿出一沓草稿纸开始列式计算。  
巴里看着自己得出的这组数字，转了转手中的圆珠笔，立刻把他们转换成了字母。他经常和西斯科玩儿这种密码代换的小游戏，谁输了谁就请对方吃午饭，所以他第一反应就是把数字转换成字母。转换出来的字母连在一起没有意义并不出乎意料，巴里瞥一眼屏幕，恺撒行军这个提示似乎太过明显，他还是逐个转换出了新的字母：  
石匠（Mason）  
每一个对阴谋论感兴趣的人都不会对这个词陌生。  
逆闪电究竟是什么意思，巴里疑惑地抓抓后脑，暗示他是共济会会员？  
巴里焦急地看向另一面屏幕，人质似乎已经没了挣扎的力气，只能瘫坐在椅子上沉默着流泪。细节，巴里需要更多细节，通过视频找出受害者的位置远比解开逆闪电的谜题靠谱。巴里紧绷着嘴角，大脑高速运转，连续几个电话把西斯科从黑甜乡里撵出来，“嘿，兄弟，能帮我查一个IP地址吗？”  
巴里的笔记本电脑提示他收到了新邮件，主题吓了巴里一跳——“你不应该把其他人带进我们的游戏里”，巴里立刻点开了邮件上面只有一句话，“再看一下那个视频”。巴里切换回受害者的视频，他忍不住咒骂了一句，受害者背后倒计时的LED屏幕已经变成了倒数12个小时。  
“你监视我！”巴里匆匆找了个借口挂断了给西斯科的电话，立刻给逆闪电回邮件。  
“你还要救她吗？”  
“你不能中途修改规则，”巴里把邮件当作即时通讯软件用了起来，“如果你再随意修改规则，我就退出游戏。”  
“赶快吧，宝贝儿，她的时间不多了。”  
巴里环视了一遍自己的房间，迅速收好自己的东西，把逆闪电送给他的正装和须后水也塞进了包里，他不能再冒着被监控的风险了。巴里犹豫了一下，把手机留在了卧室，匆匆去了CCPD的法证实验室。

“怎么了？”巴里继续在须后水瓶子上找指纹，头也不抬地问敲门后进来的值班警员。  
“新案子。绿眼睛收集者又回来了。”  
他没有时间！巴里想要尖叫，逆闪电足够谨慎，没有在送给巴里的礼物上留下任何生物证据，而巴里一直想不通“石匠”背后的寓意，如果他现在去处理别的案子，那个人质必死无疑。他还不敢冒险说出这个“游戏”，万一逆闪电不止监视了他家……  
巴里拎起证物箱赶去了现场，脑子里却全是逆闪电的谜题。凯特琳见到他出现之后松了口气，问巴里为什么不接电话。  
“我把手机落在家里了。”巴里甩掉脑子里杂乱的思绪，努力集中到现场上来。血腥的现场仿佛昭示着单纯的夺取生命已经没办法满足凶手了。巴里站在自己在地面上找到的四个圆形痕迹中间，这个位置正对着死者倒挂着的尸体。他一直坐在这里欣赏着死者血液流净，巴里想，犯案频率这么高，近乎一场狂欢，但是现场却有着明显区别于狂欢型连环杀手的理智和计划感。  
缜密且高度计划……巴里又想起了逆闪电，他摇摇头，觉得自己一定是太过在乎逆闪电留下的谜题才几次三番把这个连环杀手和逆闪电联系在一起。  
巴里看了看手表，他还剩下4个小时。  
中城有什么和共济会有关的建筑吗？


	6. I ain't ever get stuck on nobody that's just you

巴里不是什么建筑迷，但他是个阴谋论爱好者，说起建筑和共济会他能和你畅谈三天三夜，而中城唯一和共济会有联系的建筑就是中城的市立图书馆。  
巴里搭乘的优步被堵在中城的主干道上，巴里焦急的样子让司机都忍不住出言安抚他，看到街边的城市自行车车桩后巴里提前结束了行程，跳下车冲了过去。时钟真正滴答作响，他必须赶快。巴里骑在自行车上一路朝图书馆赶去，格子衬衫像飞鸟的翅膀一样迎风鼓胀起来。  
巴里在市立图书馆大厅里的电脑上键入了他计算出的数字，果然弹出了一本书。剩下的步骤不再繁琐，图书馆的电脑提供了网络预览，找到剩下的信息里提供的特定页码和特定行数，巴里找到了逆闪电留给他的第二条信息——一栋大楼的名字，巴里确信那里就是受害人所在地，而这栋大楼位于中城的另一端。他看了看自己剩余的时间，主动联系了逆闪电。  
“这是受害人的地址，快停下倒计时。”  
“你必须得亲自去救她才行。”逆闪电立刻回了消息，“跑吧，巴里，跑吧。（Run, Barry, run.）”

连电梯都是坏的，巴里不知道是逆闪电故意破坏还是他就只是倒霉，他就快要用尽时间了，却还在气喘吁吁地爬楼，他不敢联系CCPD，生怕逆闪电把这个举动视作违反规则而提前杀掉受害人。巴里好不容易爬上近30层的高楼，费力地撞门，受害人似乎听到了动静，门内传来了挣扎声。  
“我来救你了，别怕！”巴里大声安慰受害人，但接下来一声巨响让他愣在原地。巴里慌乱地去看手机屏幕上的倒计时，鲜红的六个零哽在了他的喉咙里，“不……”  
“你还是迟了一步。”逆闪电的消息弹出了屏幕。  
“我已经站在门外了，你不能这么做！”巴里对着屏幕吼了出声，好像逆闪电可以听到一样。他终于撞开了门，看着眼前的狼藉颤抖。受害人的肚腹被炸开一个黑洞洞的口子，细小的内脏碎片溅地满地都是，LED屏幕上的零变成了嘲笑的脸讥讽巴里没能成功救出受害人。巴里看向摄像头，他知道逆闪电一定在对面看着，通红了眼眶，“为什么！”他的手机响了起来。  
“巴里，你输了。”  
“逆闪电。”巴里努力平复自己不断起伏的胸膛，“还是你更喜欢我称呼你为‘教授’？”电话那头的安静让巴里继续说了下去，“你以为你赢了，但是你暴露给我的信息也足够我推断你的身份了。我会把你从工程学院里揪出来的。”  
逆闪电轻声笑了起来，好似在夸奖一个聪颖的学生成功解出了他故意留下的难题，“干得漂亮，巴里。”但他语气突然一转变得冰冷无情，“只是记住我们的规则，不能把别人牵扯进我们的小游戏里，不然你的朋友会不会误食什么高危物品我就不清楚了。”

艾尔伯德结束了通话。他用套了鞋套的皮鞋拨了拨已经被放干净血液，苍白无力地躺在地上的尸体的头。尸体绿色的虹膜已经混浊，他嫌恶地撤开了鞋尖，马上就不需要这些代替品了，他马上就可以开始收网了。艾尔伯德抄起一把锋利的锯子，对准了尸体的肘关节，他马上就可以得到巴里·艾伦了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章就是noncon了，不过大概得等到我结束加班修罗期


	7. You know that I want you, you know that I need you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rape/noncon

巴里躺在床上思忖逆闪电接下来的动作。他匿名联系CCPD上报了那起案件以CSI的身份再次检查了现场，凯特琳那边的验尸报告还没有出来，巴里请她单独给他发一份报告，西斯科那边追踪监控器的信号跳转到了外国的服务器，是一条死胡同。巴里一闭上眼就能看到那个血淋淋的现场，他早就不是会被凄惨现场折磨内心的愣头青了，但一步之遥没能救下那名受害者还是让他寝食难安。  
艾瑞斯在图书馆通宵赶她的期末论文，乔被一起拦路抢劫案缠住在警局连夜审问嫌疑人，巴里一个人待在家里，满心都是焦躁。又躺了一会儿他才有心情起床吃晚饭。冰箱里还有半个披萨，他打算热一热凑合一顿。  
巴里下楼打开冰箱，却发现冰箱里的披萨不翼而飞。  
“你在找什么？”  
巴里僵在了原地，这个声音……  
“害怕得动不了了吗，巴里。”  
“不，”巴里转过身，“我不怕你，逆闪电。”他看着面前黑洞洞的枪口继续说，“我以为你反感枪杀这种没有美感的手法。”  
“我确实不喜欢枪杀，”艾尔博德用枪口示意巴里上楼，“我说过如果你输了我会拿走你的一样东西，不过那并不是你的性命。这把枪也不过就是帮我更便捷地拿到我想要的。”  
“你想要什么？”巴里试图通过聊天来拖延时间，但艾尔博德的话却让他出了一身冷汗。  
“我想要你，巴里。”艾尔伯德用手背滑过巴里的侧脸，“你是第一个让我感到这种吸引力的人，”他凑近温热的鼻息扑到巴里脸上，“我做了这么多，都是为了这一步。”  
巴里终于抓住了绿眼睛收集者案中不和谐的那个点，“那些棕发绿眼的受害人们……都是你做的。”  
“他们都是你的代替品，他们都比不上你。”艾尔伯德用枪把巴里逼回了自己的房间，“你才是我的金券。”  
“所以现在你要做一样的事情了吗？”巴里的喉结上下滚了滚。  
“不，巴里，我告诉你了，你的生命不是我的目标。”艾尔伯德把巴里推倒在他的床上后再掏出束带来把巴里的双手固定在床头，“今晚只是我收取的利息。”  
巴里弄清楚艾尔伯德要做什么后就在不停挣扎，但仍旧被牢牢束缚在床上。艾尔伯德跨坐在巴里腰上，拽开了巴里当作睡衣的宽松T恤。  
“你太瘦了，”艾尔伯德一边抚摸巴里的胸膛一边评价，“但你还是比他们都要漂亮。”  
巴里清楚他说的他们是指那些棕发绿眼的死者，他的胃里一阵翻腾，又费力挣扎了起来。艾尔伯德低下头舔吻巴里的锁骨，发出啧啧的声响，那种滑腻的触感让巴里恍惚以为自己身上盘踞了一只剧毒的蛇。艾尔伯德一路向上，咬住了巴里的下颌，巴里侧过脸去却被扳正过来被迫和艾尔伯德舌吻。湿润有力的舌头入侵了巴里的口腔，强烈的被侵犯感让巴里狠狠咬了下去，一阵血腥气弥漫开来。巴里看着艾尔伯德坐起身后用拇指蹭掉唇角流出的血后，被狠狠扇了一巴掌。巴里眼前都是金色的小点儿，耳朵里也嗡嗡直响。他知道逆闪电是一个虐待狂，他现在不应该给对方任何虐待他的借口，但他忍不住。  
等到巴里缓过来，艾尔伯德已经把他扒了个精光，“你和男人上过床吗？”  
“什么？！”  
“我就当做没有了。”艾尔伯德咬了一下巴里的鼻尖，“虽然我喜欢看你疼，但是我也想给你留个好印象。”他从口袋里拿出润滑剂，“我不会戴套的，我会射进你里面，把你射得满满的。”  
第一根手指探进去的时候，巴里狠狠拽了一下自己的手臂，床头被拉开后又弹回原位撞在墙上发出巨大的声响。“嘘—”艾尔伯德凑上去亲了亲巴里通红的眼角，舌尖刮过巴里的睫毛根部，几乎要贴上巴里的眼球。他说话时声音很低，充满了掌控一切的愉悦感，“你最好省省力气，因为你一会儿会把嗓子都哭哑的。”  
艾尔伯德开始直接刺激他的前列腺时，巴里的阴茎才略微抬头，之前都一直疲软地待在巴里双腿间没有反应。艾尔伯德一边继续刺激扩张，一边撸动巴里的阴茎和揉弄他的阴囊，直到巴里完全硬起来才缓慢顶进巴里身体里。即使已经充分扩张和润滑过，酸胀的感觉还是让巴里不适地踢蹬小腿。他刚才就已经被艾尔伯德翻了个身，双手交叉在头顶牵扯着他的双肩。艾尔伯德没有等巴里适应就开始使力。原本还是膏体状的润滑剂已经全部化开，在艾尔伯德抽插的间隙里水淋淋地从巴里的屁股里淌出来，把原本就动静不小的肉体撞击声变得更加嘈杂。艾尔伯德俯在巴里身上，盯着他因为不自然的姿势而变得通红的肩颈，时不时在上面用唇舌留下水渍和红痕。巴里在小声地尖叫，脚趾因为冲进脑子里的快感不断蜷缩。艾尔伯德第一次射进去之后他开始止不住地哭，眼泪凄惨地糊了一脸，艾尔伯德把他翻回来，舔掉他挂在睫毛上的泪珠，揉搓了巴里的身体一会儿后就又把自己硬起来的阴茎塞进了巴里身体里。艾尔伯德惊叹于巴里的身体还像青少年一样柔软，随随便便就能对折在一起，哭到不停打嗝的脸看起来也更稚嫩了。他一边把自己埋得更深，一边含住巴里的唇舌接吻。等他结束第二轮，巴里已经累得连眼睛都睁不开了，艾尔伯德当然想要更多，但他得继续他的计划。  
为了保险，他还是给巴里打了一针麻醉剂才开始清理自己留下的痕迹。最后他才抱起巴里下了楼，艾尔伯德调整了一下后视镜的角度看着在后座上因为药物作用睡得无知无觉的巴里，心满意足地发动了车子。


	8. Where the wild rose grow？

“巴里，我是凯特琳，那起体内微型炸弹爆炸的案子的验尸报告出来了，我给你发了一份邮件，死者已经死亡超过24小时了，房间里的空调影响了尸表特征。你那边出结果了记得也和我说一声。”  
“嘿巴里，是西斯科，你让我追踪的摄像头是个死胡同，经过了太多国外服务器了。你在查什么案子？对方手法很好。对了，周末要不要来我家玩儿，我邀请了几个朋友一起，可以打龙与地下城哦。”

乔搞定那件劫案后回家，却看到家里房门大开，艾瑞斯和巴里都不在。他分别给他们打电话确定他们的安全，却在房间里听到了巴里的手机铃声。一股不祥的预感袭击了乔，他抱着一线希望给西斯科和凯特琳打电话祈祷巴里只是去找朋友忘记带手机，但他也清楚巴里从来不会和他的手机分开就好像手机是他的一个外接器官一样。  
一番寻找之后，乔确定了一件事，巴里失踪了。  
才来没几年的警探抱怨乔大惊小怪，看着巴里长大的老警察们都知道巴里是个贴心的孩子不可能让人联系不到他，而且现在外面还有一个专门猎杀棕发绿眼年轻男性的杀人犯。  
第二天，当警局接到发现残肢的报案时，乔的心都要跳了出来，法证实验室迅速查证了断肢的DNA，不是巴里，但是死者也是棕发绿眼。  
阴云笼罩了整个CCPD，一周过去了他们没找到残肢的其他部位也没找到巴里。  
巴里失踪的消息上了中城报纸的头条，乔接到了许多声称自己有线索的电话，他、西斯科和凯特琳追踪了每一条可能的线索但没有一条是真的。绿眼睛收集者还在中城犯案，他已经彻底完成升级，后来的几起案子CCPD都只能发现死者的断肢或者大量血迹，再没有一具完整的尸体。  
巴里失踪半年后，大雪纷飞的一天，整个中城的交通几乎瘫痪。新来的CSI朱利安在检测一个绿眼睛收集者的只有大量血迹的现场时，血迹的DNA和巴里匹配。辛格队长从办公室里出来神色肃穆，乔红着眼眶站在一旁，他们向整个警局宣布确认巴里也是绿眼睛收集者的受害者并且已经死亡，而他们甚至找不到尸体来埋葬。整个CCPD看着硬汉老警探乔霎时哭得站都站不起来，看着巴里长大的老警察们也都纷纷红了眼。西斯科和凯特琳不肯接受这个结果坚持要继续竭尽全力利用互联网来搜寻巴里的痕迹。  
同一天，人烟稀少的全食超市的一名售货员对着结账的英俊中年人感叹他一个人居然买了这么多食物。对方礼貌而且幸福地笑着摇头抱怨自己的男朋友太懒不愿意在这么冷的天出门，“而且他最近刚做了一台大手术，在手术台上大出血，”有着漂亮蓝眼睛的中年男人拿出信用卡，“我就原谅他一次。”  
男人把车开进车库，抱着一大包食物走进房间，放下东西之后没有在温暖的房间里多停留，而是转身去了理应湿冷的地下室。不知男人做了什么改造，地下室和房间内也一样温暖，而且有床有书桌似乎是一个房间。失踪了半年而去被确认死亡不久的巴里蜷在床上，拇指粗的锁链一头连着墙壁一头拴在他脚上的镣铐上。男人坐到巴里身畔，调出手机上弹出不久的快讯——失踪CSI今日确定死亡，“他们今天就死心了。”巴里原本就苍白的脸色更惨淡了几分，但他还是恶狠狠道：“他们不会放弃我的，斯旺！”  
艾尔博德手指穿过巴里柔软的棕发，碾开一簇打结的头发，“我教了你多少遍了，叫我艾尔（Eo）。”  
巴里翻身躲开，后颈上还带着浅粉色的吻痕，“永远不可能。”  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文到此结束，可能后期会有几个番外。


End file.
